simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
White Paper on Common Market Merger
Since 3530, the Soviet Federation has been thinking about merging common markets with the Unique Federation. In May 3535, the Foreign Affairs Minister, Mike of the Republic of Romanam, wrote this white paper on merging common markets. This white paper gave information about the merger and how it would affect federation affairs. The Ministry hopes that every member will read this document and give their concerns and questions. Their input is how an eventual treaty will be written. Later he wrote a preliminary draft for merging common markets . Unique Common Market The Unique Common Market, formally known as the Unique World Trade Organization, is a 40 country common market with 13 enterprises. They have a robust and strong trade network, with a healthy supply flow. The only issue is that they have a 50% production level. Soviet Common Market Our common market, formally known as sovECON is a 17 country common market with 6 enterprises. Two enterprises are run by the Soviet Finance Ministry. Our membership is smaller than the Unique CM. We have a very active member base, but our supply flow is rather limited. A merger would help our supply flow, with more corporations and thus more contracts. We have a 30% production level. Survey Results According to a survey conducted by the Foreign Affairs Ministry, around 90% of the respondents support a merger and believe that it would be good for the Soviet economy. The majority of respondents believe that the council and the executive branch should be important in managing negotiations. They also believed that the judicial branch should not be important or slightly important in managing negotiations. The survey found that the executive branch and the council should be the dominating managers of a merged market on the Soviet Federation side. 50% of respondents felt that a separate council made of representatives from both the Unique and the Soviet Federation would be a good way to manage a merged common market. Common Market Management 50% of respondents felt that a separate council made of representatives from both the Unique and the Soviet Federation would be a good way to manage a merged common market. Others felt that that idea would be too complicated, and thought that the management should be conducted through meetings of the two federation's finance ministers. In any agreement, the two federation's governments would not be layered, and individual sovereignty should be held be each federation. Benefits of a Merger #More trade contracts #Better economic bond #Potential opportunities for economic investment #An overall better economy #Strong, robust environment for prosperity #Mutually beneficial agreement Forward After several meetings with the Unique leadership, Mike the Foreign Affairs Minister and his Unique counterparts felt that future discussion should stem from a preliminary treaty document. Assurances were made that this document was only for discussion, and not a final draft. The Ministry is currently working on a discussion treaty. Some issues still in discussion include how the common market will be managed, the production contract requirement amount, and the name of a merged common market. The Ministry feels these concerns will be solved through future meetings with the Unique. Plans and discussions have been made to solve these concerns. Category:Soviet Federation